


This Daydream's dangerous

by Estelle



Series: Vampires, Werewolfs and Song lyrics [1]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blake had been sent to LA as ambassador for the Southern werewolf pack, he had counted on negotiations with the vampires to be difficult to say the least. What he had definitely not expected was falling in love with the head of the vampire clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Daydream's dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainKenway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKenway/gifts).



> For CaptainKenway, because the world needs more vampire!Adam and her [I Don't Bite (Unless You Want Me To) ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/340540) series is perfect. Go read it! Uhm, after you've read my story, of course XD
> 
> The title is from Taylor Swift's "Treacherous" and if you find anything too British in the story, I'm sorry! I did my best :P Enjoy!

When Blake had been sent to LA as ambassador for the Southern werewolf pack, he had counted on negotiations with the vampires to be difficult to say the least.  
What he had definitely not expected was the head of the LA vampire clan.   
Adam was easily the most beautiful person he had ever seen, even for a vampire, and he was simply amazing, there was no other way to put it. For some reason, they had hit it off right from the start and had become instant friends. Sure, they quarrelled a lot and threw insults each other’s way as often as they could, but it was never malicious. They definitely weren’t enemies.   
Their friendship was frowned upon by half the community while the other half regarded it with excitement, but Blake couldn’t care less what others thought. He was just happy he had found a friend in Adam, as unexpected and surprising as it was, and it made his whole life so much easier and so much brighter.

At the moment, they were at the Annual Conference for Supernatural Beings - yes, that was actually a thing, as stupid as it sounded.  
It was the opening night, and a reception was held so that everyone could mingle and test the waters.  
Blake had just sat down on a sofa and contemplated getting a drink, when Adam flopped down in his lap with a sigh. It was amazing how tactile they were. Of course, for Blake physical contact wasn’t a big thing, werewolves were naturally quite touchy-feely, but vampires were normally much more reclusive, seldomly allowing touch, even to members of their own clan.  
Blake instinctively closed his arms around Adam’s waist and murmured “You okay?” into his friend’s hair, subtly drinking in his scent. A vampire’s smell should normally appall him, but with Adam it was different. He loved having him so close, and when the vampire snuggled even closer, he tried not to read too much into it. He knew his friend didn’t feel the same, it was dangerous to hope for more.  
Adam sighed again. “Yeah, just had forgotten how exhausting these things are. Needed a bit of quiet.”, he belatedly answered Blake’s question and the werewolf smiled. Whenever Adam was stressed or nervous, he sought out Blake, who has absolutely happy to provide a safe haven for his friend, even though the thought that he was where Adam went to seek out peace and quiet did nothing to stop him from hoping that maybe, maybe there was a chance after all. And there it was again. He really needed to distract himself from these treacherous daydreams. “Glad to be of service. My lap is yours whenever you need it!” He made it sound like a joke, but of course it was completely true.  
“Thanks!” Adam pressed a quick kiss to Blake’s neck and disentangled himself then, much to the werewolf’s regret. “I need to get back.”  
“Go get ‘em, rockstar!” Blake grinned and watched the vampire leave. God, he was so gone on him. 

A while later, he was getting that drink he had been thinking about, and a blonde fairy joined him at the bar. “You know, it is quite rare to see a vampire and a werewolf be in a relationship”, she stated and Blake sighed. “We’re not”, he replied weakly and the fairy raised her eyebrows. “It certainly looks like it, the way you were cuddling and all that.”  
Blake shook his head. “It’s not like that”, he tried to explained and the fairy hummed. “Seems like you could really use that drink. My treat. I’m Christina”, she introduced herself and Blake shook her hand, giving his name in return.  
Christina was surprisingly nice company and Blake almost forgot how miserable he had been, but of course Adam took that moment to join them, leaning into Blake, who instinctively wrapped his arm around his waist.  
The fairy smiled brightly. “You make a really cute couple!”, she said and Blake started to protest again, but Adam just grinned and winked at her. “Thanks!” Blake’s heart skipped a beat at that, which Adam must have heard with how close he was pressed to Blake’s chest.  
Christina’s smile broadened at that. “Isn’t it difficult to be in an inter-species relationship, though? It’s still frowned upon, especially between vampires and werewolves”, she asked then and Adam nodded and launched into a discussion about the politics of inter-species relations. It was one of his favourite topics and Blake loved how passionate he was about it, but at the moment he couldn’t really concentrate on the conversation because he was still occupied with the fact that Adam hadn’t denied the assumption that they were in a relationship! He knew the vampire had just been teasing with how he had winked at the fairy, but still. Even though he knew he shouldn’t, he allowed himself a tiny bit of hope.

The next day, different panels were held all day, and Blake didn’t see much of Adam until dinner, when he finally spotted him sitting at a table with another vampire.  
Blake made his way over and Adam looked up with a smile but before he could say anything, the other vampire was on his feet, snarling: “You’re not welcome here, dog!”  
Blake just blinked, too taken aback to reply, because it had been such a long time since he had experienced such hostility.  
Adam was quicker to react, though, on his feet as well in seconds. “Excuse me?”, he asked, trying and failing to sound calm, his eyes starting to glow red, and the other vampire suddenly looked half amused and half disgusted. “Really? That’s how it is? You’d betray your community for a filthy stinking dog?”  
“I’d betray anyone for him!”, Adam snarled back instantly and that really shouldn’t have made Blake as happy as it did.  
The vampire laughed at that. “Oh that’s rich! The head of the LA clan, in love with a werewolf! I have to tell everyone!” With that, he turned and left and Adam relaxed his fighting stance while Blake could only stare after the retreating vampire. He couldn’t have heard that right. It just wasn’t possible! Probably just another of his stupid, treacherous dreams.  
When he didn’t say anything, Adam turned around and softly placed his hand on Blake’s arm. “You’re okay?”, he asked, concern clearly showing in his beautiful eyes.  
Blake blinked and tried to focus on his friend. Definitely real, then. “Uhm, yeah, uhm, he said….uhm…” He didn’t know where to look or how to say this, and he was sure he’d never felt this awkward in his life.  
Adam seemed to get it, though, as he always did, and looked down, biting his lip. “Yeah. I mean, I always thought it was pretty obvious how I feel about you? I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable.” He started to take his hand away and Blake just couldn’t have that. Did the vampire seriously think Blake wasn’t completely gone on him? Being the tactile person that he is, he decided to show his friend how he felt by leaning forward and kissing him. It took Adam all of two seconds to wrap his arms around the werewolf and respond enthusiastically, and this was it, Blake was in heaven.  
He would have continued this indefinitely if someone hadn’t cleared their throat next to them very persistently.  
When he reluctantly looked up, a fellow werewolf - Sharika, he thought - was standing there with her arms crossed, but grinning broadly. “As good as this is for inter-species relations, some of us want to eat dinner and we can’t do that with your gross lovey-dovey smell all over the place!”, she declared and wandered off to her table.  
Blake grinned and leaned his forehead against Adam’s. “I love you, too”, he whispered because it needed to be said and Adam smiled brilliantly. “How about we skip dinner?”, he proposed then and Blake grinned even more widely.  
This was most definitely the best and most successful conference he’d ever been to.


End file.
